


as is deserved

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could believe he was playing along.</p><p>He always ended up playing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as is deserved

**Author's Note:**

> :^^)

About the point that Cid pinned Nero’s hands to the bedsheets, which was probably about fifteen minutes after he’d bitten the other man’s lips to bleeding, and ten minutes after he’d sunk down long and slow and sloppy on Nero’s dripping hard cock, Nero started crying.

“Please,” he sobbed, bloody teeth-raw lips pouting and parted, and Cid laughed breathlessly and shook his head, clenching until Nero moaned into a whimper and sank his head back into the pillows, eyes clenched shut. “Daddy  _ please _ .”

“Stop calling me that,” Cid mumbled, with no heat. “I’m not Gaius.” He doesn’t really mind, though. He doesn’t at all. “You can wait, Nero.”

“Cid I can’t,” Nero’s voice cracked, and his inhale was anguished. “Cid, please, please. Let me come, please, I want to come.”

Cid made a considering noise, like he was actually thinking about it. As he did, he rolled his hips down, clenching around Nero again, thumbs rubbing into the dip of his wrist bones, pressing against the tendons. Nero whimpered, moaned, desperately rocked his hips up. When he opened his eyes, wet and wide with tears, Cid sighed and leaned forward to kiss at the corner of his mouth gently.

“You can wait,” he murmured, and the broken, anguished noise in the base of Nero’s throat made him laugh quietly. “Don’t worry; Daddy will let you.” He couldn’t believe he was—

He could believe he was playing along.

He always ended up playing along.

Ten minutes later, when Nero was reduced to incoherent begging interspersed with  _ Daddy _ and Cid’s name, and then ten minutes after that, when Cid had already come on his stomach, when Nero was trembling all over, Cid shuddered to a halt riding his cock, massaging his over-tensed stomach. He smiled, all teeth.

“Nero,” Cid murmured, “Look at me, pretty boy.” Nero whimpered, moaned. “Nero,” but he wasn’t shifting, just crying, tear-tracks burned onto his cheeks, until Cid reached up and grabbed a thick clump of the other man’s blond hair, the curls sweat-mat, and twisted it until Nero’s moan turned into a yelp, and then a desperate, incoherent broken-voice beg.

“Daddy, Daddy—“ arching up off of the bed, eyes wide and anguished, shuddering and twitching hard, long, thick cock jumping inside Cid. “Oh,  _ Gods _ —“

“You can come,” Cid said, voice gentle even as his fingers twisted further, twisted until Nero’s moans turned from overstimulation to anguish, but he still doubled over, face pressed into the sweat pooling on Cid’s neck, his whole body bow-rigid, and he came in a few hard jerks and fell boneless and damp in Cid’s arms. Gentling, sighing, he rubbed the other man’s back, trying to calm Nero down as he sobbed and whimpered in the panicked aftermath. “You can’t make things easy, can you,” he murmured, and Nero shook his head, Cid cupping his cheek, kissing the gentle curve of his temple.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
